A Supernatural Halloween
by HappyLittleSugarCube
Summary: It's Sammy's first Halloween and Dean is very excited! Now if he could just decide what to be... Just a fluffy little preseries oneshot. Read and Review please!


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and will never own anything that has to do with Supernatural!**_

**Ok Halloween is coming and while looking at all the cute costumes I got this idea for this short little on-shot I just couldn't get out of my head so I had to write it.**

**I would like to apologize now. I have horrible grammar and punctuation and four years of honor English classes have done nothing to fix that little problem of mine so I'm sorry.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mama I'm home" four year old Dean Jeffrey Winchester called through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen baby" Mary Winchester was in the kitchen making lunch with her five month old baby boy Samuel Morgan Winchester, Sammy for short.

Dean came running in having just returned home from preschool, backpack bouncing on his back. He hugged his mother around the legs in greeting and went to give his brother a kiss hello, who gurgled appreciatively.

"Mama I know what I'm going to be for Halloween!" Dean announced proudly.

Mary had to resist the urge to laugh out loud, since the calendar had changed from September to October her son had been trying to decide on a Halloween costume for him and his brother. Dean took this job very seriously since this was baby Sammy's first Halloween Dean wanted Sammy to have the best baby costume ever! This was one of the few things that Sammy wasn't to small to do with Dean and he was very excited about sharing the fun with his little brother.

He was having some trouble though, I mean the boy had plenty of ideas as Dean was very imaginative but he couldn't seem to make up his mind. The first week in October he had wanted to be a ghost and Sammy a pleasantly plump pumpkin. The next week Frankenstein after that a Ninja he even came home one day declaring he was going to be Elvis for Halloween.

Mary had made the mistake of thinking they had already come to the finale decision, Dean was to be a vampire and Sammy a chubby little bat, but alas Dean had changed his mind yet again.

"I want to be a fireman"

Mary did laugh at that. Ever since Dean went with his preschool on a field trip to the Fire house last month he had been fascinated with anything to do with firemen, he even told his father he wanted to be one when he grew up.

"And Sammy can be my fire puppy"

"That sounds perfect baby you will be the bravest fireman and Sammy will be the cutest fire puppy of all the fire puppies."

"Yep Yep" Dean agreed enthusiastically Sammy agreed to by throwing a chunk of his banana at Dean.

* * *

Halloween night had finally arrived to find Dean bouncing off the walls all decked out in his fireman costume, hammer, hose, helmet, and all.

"Is it time? Is it time?" He asked excitedly. His father came up behind him and lifted him in the air and squeezed him tight before setting him back on his own two feet.

"Hold on Tiger we still gotta get your baby brother ready"

Sammy was squirming all over the place with anticipation, though the baby was to young to understand what was happening Dean was excited and that was good enough for him.

"All right the fire puppy is ready to begin duty"

Mary held up Sammy for inspection from the boys. The baby was dressed in a white jump suit with black spots all over. He long floppy ears and a cute little nose and more spots on his chubby little cheeks, and a tail.

"Ok troops head out!" John commanded as Dean opened the front door and began down the side walk.

Dean took his fathers hand as the proceeded to the first house, Mary towing baby Sammy in a wagon behind them.

When they little family came to the first house Dean waited patently for his mother and brother before continuing to the lighted door step.

"I wanna ring the doorbell Daddy" He insisted when John started to reach for it. John lifted him up so he could reach it, and when the women came to the door Dean greeted her with his best smile and said most politely.

"Trick-or-Treat"

After much oohing and aahing and pinching of cheeks Dean was rewarded with a bag of peanut M&M's, his favorite.

After a dozen or so more houses the baby, John, and even Dean had grown tired so they headed home to sort and count Dean's treasures and get a good nights rest.

The End.

**Hoped you guys liked it! This is the first one from me in along time and my first Supernatural fic ever. Please leave a review, even criticism is welcome as it will help improve my writing. Huggles!**


End file.
